


Fairy dust with a tiny bit of love

by LovingErina



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fairy AU, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, when Mathias had decided to take a stroll through the forest, he got lost. Luckily, Lukas and Emil found him and took him to their house. But soon enough, Mathias starts to think a little different about one of his rescuers.</p><p>Or</p><p>Denmark gets lots and gets saved by the fairies Norway and Iceland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy dust with a tiny bit of love

He wouldn’t get lost.

He would be back soon.

What a joke.

Mathias was lost.

“Didn’t I see that tree before?” he quietly said to himself. “I’m sure I did…”

He slumped down against the tree he just stared at. It was getting late already, and Mathias was cold. He closed his jacket and put his hands in his pockets.

_Let’s hope someone finds me soon…_

* * *

From behind a tree, two brothers were watching him.

“You go help him,” one said.

“Why me?” the other said.

“Just go.”

With a sigh, the other took a step towards Mathias, but stopped immediately.

“He fell asleep.”

“I can hear that. Go wake him up before someone else hears and finds him.”

Lukas crouched down next to the loudly snoring male. He softly pushed his shoulder, which caused him to fall over, but at least he woke up.

“What- who are you?”

“Introductions will come later; come with me, or you’ll freeze to death. It’s going to be cold tonight.”

Lukas helped the man to stand up and took him to his small house. His brother was already back and had made a pot of tea.

“Here, but watch out, it’s still hot.” Emil gave Mathias a cup of tea, which he gladly accepted.

It was silent for a moment. Mathias looked at the two brothers. _They really look alike…_

“What were you doing in the forest alone at this hour?” Lukas then asked, breaking the silence.

Mathias laughed to himself. “I got lost when I took a walk through it,” he said. “I’m sorry if I caused any worry.”

“It’s okay,” Lukas said. “Shall we head to bed? It’s almost eleven.”

Mathias was fine with sleeping on the couch. Emil got him a pillow and a blanket, and soon Mathias was snoring just as loud as he did in the forest.

The two brothers glanced at each other, thinking the same. _How are we going to sleep with this?_

* * *

Lukas’ eyes shot open when he figured out he couldn’t move anymore. Also, his pillow was gone. He couldn’t even turn around anymore. He mumbled something under his breath, and now he could finally turn around to look what had kept him still.

“Mathias?” _A snorer and a sleepwalker.. can it get any worse?_

Mathias floated in the air next to his bed, still sleeping. Lukas slowly let him down, just before his brother came into his room.

“I thought I sensed magic,” he said softly.

“So your senses still work,” Lukas commented.

“How did he end up here?”

“Sleepwalking, I think.”

“What a pain in the ass.”

Mathias’ eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times, before realizing where he was.

“This isn’t the couch…” he muttered. Then he saw Lukas and Emil staring at him.

“Good morning, sleepwalker,” Lukas greeted him not very friendly. Mathias hurriedly stood up and kneeled.

“I’m so sorry, it’ll never happen again!”

“Again?” Emil began. “You were planning on staying here longer?”

“Well, I don’t feel like going back home…” Mathias said softly. “It’s, uhm…”

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Lukas interrupted. “I’ll make breakfast.”

* * *

“Thank you.” Lukas gave the dove a pat on his head and the dove flew off.

“From whom is it?” Emil asked.

“From Berwald and Tino. Some unknown herbs they want us to examine,” Lukas answered.

“Unknown? These grow here a lot.”

“Maybe not there. I’ll write a letter back.”

Mathias had just returned from a bath. He picked up one of the herbs that were send to them and examined it carefully.

“These are poisonous, right?”

“Yes, so please don’t do anything stupid,” Lukas said. He sighed when he had sent away a dove with the letter. He met Mathias’ gaze, who was staring at him with an open mouth.

“You can talk to doves?” he asked astonished.

“Uh, well, we can understand each other in some way,” Lukas quickly answered. _He can’t find out._

“What are you really?”

“What do you mean?”

“A normal person probably wouldn’t live all the way out here if it weren’t for a good reason. You use doves to deliver letters and you talk to them. Are you a magician or some sort?”

Suddenly, Lukas laughed. “A magician? Oh, no, not at all. Just a normal person.” _That’s a lie, though._

 _He laughed,_ Mathias thought. _He’s so.. beautiful. Am I in love?_

Lukas’ eyes widened when Mathias suddenly pressed his lips on his. He wanted to push him away, but Mathias was too strong.

“What were you doing?” Lukas asked, somehow very calm, when Mathias had finally let go.

“I was kissing you.”

“No shit. Why?”

“Because I think I love you.”

“Wait, what? You just met me! Love isn’t something to play around with, you know!”

 _Shit, I made him angry._ Mathias wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him close. Suddenly, there was nothing in his arms anymore. He felt a soft pat on his cheek and looked to his right. A small fairy floated in the air.

“Lukas?” Mathias held out his hand and Lukas landed on it. His whole face was red from embarrassment.

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” Emil had come back home and looked quite mad. “Who knows how long he’s stuck like that.”

Lukas squealed something.

“Not very long, you say? Do you remember what a pain it was to change you back last time?”

Lukas flew up and sat down on Mathias’ head.

“It’s his fault? Mathias, what have you done?”

“I-I just hugged him,” he said. Lukas stomped on his head. “And I kissed him…”

“So you’re love-struck, Lukas?” Emil relaxed a little. “Then it shouldn’t take too long.”

Mathias wanted to apologize, but Emil stopped him. “It’s fine. Just keep an eye out for him. Since he’s so small he’s not hard to miss.”

* * *

Of course Mathias almost sat on him. Of course Mathias almost threw him in the garbage. But at the end of the day, Lukas was back to normal.

When Mathias noticed, he immediately gave him a hug.

“You’re not changing!” he happily said, and gave him a kiss. Lukas’ face turned bright red.

“Please get a room, you two,” Emil said irritated.

“Emil, we- ah, Mathias!” Mathias picked Lukas up bridal style and carried him to his room.

“Let me show you I am capable of being your lover,” he said with a smirk, and softly closed the door.

“Goddamn idiots,” Emil muttered, grabbed a bag and locked the door. He would get some groceries or something.

 


End file.
